Take Care of It
by GleekShip
Summary: A trip home with Kurt and his son turns downright awful in a heartbeat. If received well, has potential to become a full story. WARNING: Dark & Angst: May Cause TRIGGERS


**Take Care of It**

Author: GleekShip

**Spoilers:** All seasons in general.

**Summary:** Just a quick one-shot that may turn into a full-length story if everyone likes it. Basically, a trip home with Kurt and his son turns downright awful in a heartbeat.

**Pairings:** Kurt/?

**Take Care of It**

Kurt tenses up as he sees the three men still following them, their eyes glued to him and his son.

Kurt looks down at his son and forces a smile. "Come on Handsome. Walk a bit faster."

"But dad." His son complains as Kurt places a hand on his shoulder and makes him move faster. "My legs are still hurting."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have tried to catch birds at the park then." Kurt chuckles before tensing up again.

His son sighs before moving faster so Kurt doesn't have to guide him much. "But why do we have to walk fast. Papa won't be home for another hour. You told me yourself when we were having ice cream."

"I know I did." Kurt quickly says as he tries to come up with a good lie. "But maybe we can make dinner for Papa. I bet he'd like that and take you to the baseball game next week."

His son's eyes light up and tries to stop, but keeps moving when Kurt doesn't let him. "You mean I'll finally be able to see the Yankees play. Yes."

Kurt can't help but smile at his sons enthusiasm. "Yes. I think you're old enough to finally go."

"I'm almost six." His son sighs. "And everyone else has already been to the games. You never let me go."

"That's because I like having you at home." Kurt smiles. "Just you, me, and your papa. Don't you like family nights."

"Yeah, but . . ." His son bites his lip. "I just want something exciting to happen. Like in all of those movies we watch have."

"But those are movies." Kurt explains before chuckling nervously. "And what kind of excitement do you think you'll find at a baseball game?"

"The awesome kind." His son smiles wide. "And plus I might be able to catch a ball."

Kurt smiles softly. "Maybe."

He can hear the footsteps behind him get closer. They round another corner and Kurt spots their home through the small and wooded park.

"Come on dad." His son pulls out of Kurt's hold.

"Come back." Kurt moves after his son. "We're walking around the park."

"But you said you wanted to get home to make papa dinner. Going through the park will save time. So lets go." His son is already moving into the park.

Kurt sighs before quickly following, seeing the men come around the corner out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on dad." His son calls from around a tree. Kurt quickly races past the first tree and discovers his son sitting on one of the picnic tables. "Geez dad. You're slow today." His son smiles, unaware of the tension in Kurt.

"Sorry. Let's just go home and-"

"Hey faggot!"

All of the blood drains from Kurt's face. He quickly takes his sons and pulls him from the table.

"_Hurry._ We need to get home now." Kurt says as steadily as possible as he starts moving them across the park, closer to home.

"I said hey faggot." The voice comes again. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Daddy." His son looks up at him with worried eyes as Kurt rushes them along. "Are they talking to us?"

"No Handsome." Kurt tries to put his natural smile on, but fails. "They're just lost."

"Look at me faggot!" The voice rings through the empty park before Kurt feels something his head.

He stops and lets his head drop. He sees a big rock bounce onto the ground. His eyes widen and he sees his son do the same.

"Run Handsome." Kurt tells his son as he gives him a push. "Go home and lock the doors. Then call Papa. Okay?"

"Daddy?"

"Just do what I say." Kurt says as he gives his son another push before letting out a shaky breath. "I love you so much. Now go."

His son looks confused, but does as his dad asks, he stumbles backwards before turning and racing towards their house.

"Head's up." Kurt here's before something hits the back of his head and he falls to the ground. He barely looks up in time to see that a man in black had rushed past him, hitting him, and going after his son.

"No. Run Z-" Kurt is cut off as he's kicked on his side and forced to roll over on his back.

He can hear his son's tiny feet running, but the larger men running faster. A figure passes over his face and he realizes that another man is going to chase after his son.

"No." He's barely able to say as he catches his breath.

"Well look at this." A man comes into view and leers over him. "I thought you were one of them faggots. Glad I was right. This makes it even more fun."

"What do you want?" Kurt quickly asks. "I'll give you anything."

"All I want is you dead." The man smiles down at Kurt.

Kurt can no longer look at the man as he hears his son yell. He looks to see his boy running in between the trees trying to confuse the men. His son has to stop when he runs into a pack of them. He moves to run around, the men quickly catching up.

"NO!" Kurt yells as another kick hits him.

His vision is blurring as he watches his son run for his life.

"NO!"

Kurt's ears can suddenly only hear the sound of his heartbeat. He watches as his son runs for his life, two of the men running after his screaming boy.

"Please stop! STOP!" Kurt screams.

"DADDY!" His boy screams as the two men catch up and tackle the boy.

"ZEKE!" Kurt sobs as he watches the two men laugh as they pick up his son. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Aww. Look at the poor fag." The man kicks him again. "Who knew it had feelings?"

Kurt finally drags his eyes away from his son and looks up at the man above him. "Please." His eyes plead with desperation. "He's just a boy."

Kurt's lets out a shaky breath as he looks back to his boy. His son is being tossed around like a doll between the two laughing men.

"He's i-innoc-cent." Kurt's voice breaks.

"He's the kid of a fag." The man sneers as he picks his foot up and drops it hard on Kurt's stomach. "There's nothing innocent about that."

"_Please._" Kurt pleads.

He watches as Zeke is hung upside down, each of the men hanging onto a foot. Zeke is wiggling around crying out.

"_DADDY!_"

"_ZEKE!"_ Kurt calls back.

"We'll have to teach him how to hate you fags like the rest of the world." The man laughs before he looks to the two that are holding Zeke. "What do you say boys?"

"Please don't." Kurt is barely able to say.

"I say hell yeah." The man holding Zeke's left leg smiles wide. "We can always use a servant boy."

"No." Kurt cries weakly.

"Don't worry fag. We'll take care of it."

The last thing Kurt sees is his crying son before he feels pain in his chest and his vision blurs out.

* * *

_**Wow. So this is a new one-shot and possibly a story depending on how well it's received. And let me tell you first, that was hard to write. So hard. But I hope it got your interest peaked and who knows, I might have a new story on my hands. So just let me know what you think. You can even rant. I don't mind. Reviews are what inspire me so please don't hesitate to do so.**_

_**Also, it seems that I need to point this out, Handsome is just a nickname that Kurt calls Zeke. It's a good method to boost children's self-esteem. Also, there is no proof in this story that the other father is Blaine. I do not write Blaine, therefor it is not him and it will not be if I expand the story.  
**_

_**So I hope you continue to enjoy.  
**_


End file.
